Обсуждение:Sahuagin
Название Предлагаю переименовать в «савагин». Произносится, как замечено в транскрипции, «савагин» или «сауагин» (последнее превращается как раз в В в русском произношении). Если возникают трудности с прочтением транскрипции, на Ютубе легко найти кусок D&DO, где савагины называются вслух. EvilCat 07:13, сентября 29, 2011 (UTC) : Не думаю, что это разумно. Для русскоязычных ролевиков (а вики пишется ими и для них) такое произношение совершенно чуждо. Можно отметить, что «сауагин» — более точное произношение, но статью следует называть по наиболее принятому варианту. Также и в «официальном русском переводе» третьей редакции этот монстр называется сахуагином (когда поднимется Рол, дам точную ссылку). Gereint 07:37, сентября 29, 2011 (UTC) : А также: «There are said to be two other ways of pronouncing Sahuagin: „Sah-hoo-ah-gin“ and „sah-ha-gwin“. The „G“ is never pronounced as a „J“.» (ссылка уже не работает, к сожалению). Gereint 07:39, сентября 29, 2011 (UTC) :: Не думаю, что среди русских ролевиков произношение «сахуагин» — взвешенный выбор из двух вариантов. Просто никто не знает, как читать это замороченное слово. И в английском так же: без транскрипции непонятно, поэтому дана транскрипция, причём в веб-материалах (к оркам, например, не дана). И хотя и многие англоязычные ролевики произносят «сахуагин», как подтверждается в твоей ссылке, в официальных источниках эти монстры савагины. Так же произносил их Гэри. :: Что касается того, что «сауагин» более точное — адаптация звука W в В вполне обычно дело, например доктор Ватсон (в разных переводах он Ватсон или Уотсон). У нас ситуация ещё более ясная: русскому не свойственно три гласных подряд, У неизбежно превратится в В на практике. EvilCat 08:01, сентября 29, 2011 (UTC) :: P.S. На официальный русский перевод лучше не ссылаться, а то придётся переименовывать фамильяров в приживал :\ EvilCat 08:02, сентября 29, 2011 (UTC) ::: Не знаю, как говорил Гэри, но русскоязычные ролевики говорят «сахуагин», или «сауагин» в крайнем случае. Статья с названием «савагин» просто бессмысленна — её никто не прочтёт, потому что никто не будет искать такое написание. Gereint 10:07, сентября 29, 2011 (UTC) :::: Ты так говоришь, будто я призываю огнём выжечь все перенаправления и упоминания этой статьи в других %) Тем не менее, русские ролевики говорят много чего: боёвка (помнишь, ты поправил меня с боёвкой в Megaversal System?), файтер, халфлинг… Статьи стараются быть несколько более корректными. EvilCat 10:47, сентября 29, 2011 (UTC) :::: Да что вы мучаетесь, оставьте текущее написание (как с Равенлофтом), сделайте примечание относительно того, что устоявшаяся форма является неправильной, ну и сделайте перенаправление с «правильной формы» и с английского написания… Геометр Теней 10:40, сентября 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Энциклопедия может сама по себе поспособствовать утверждению неправильного произношения. Если мы возьмём какую-нибудь малоизвестную систему или расу, назовём её статью как её называют 10 неграмотных фанатов, а 100 человек прочтут статью — то уже 110 будут говорить неправильно. После того, как мой старый любительский перевод атак покемонов попал в телесериал, я стараюсь относиться к этому очень тщательно :\ Половина вины лежит на переводчике сериала, который принял такое решение, но вторая-то — на мне. EvilCat 10:47, сентября 29, 2011 (UTC) :::::: Произношения "савагин" не существует, оно не может быть правильным или неправильным, его просто нет. "Сауагин" - да, это другое дело. На доктора Ватсона не надо ссылаться, потому что это как раз случай, когда благодаря популярному упоминанию утвердилась неправильная форма. Все прочие Watson'ы являются ами. :::::: Раз возникла такая спорная ситуация, предлагаю основную статью оставить с английским названием (аналогичная ситуация у нас уже не раз была, и такое решение помогало) и дать все варианты озвучания. Gereint 11:37, сентября 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::::: Хорошая мысль. EvilCat 13:33, сентября 29, 2011 (UTC) :::::::: Изменено в соответствии с обсуждением. Gereint 15:52, сентября 29, 2011 (UTC) Мне тут на днях сказали, что савагины — плохое название, потому что можно прочесть са''вагины''… Так что я перехожу к употреблению «сахуагины» на русском. EvilCat 16:45, ноября 10, 2011 (UTC) Список литературы Не перестаю сомневаться в пользе наукообразного списка литературы, поэтому проверила местный список. Первая ссылка не работает: тему на форуме стёрли, перенесли или просмотр требует регистрации. В веб-архиве её нет. В гугле найти не удалось. Что было в той теме, что именно она раскрывала по савагинам — читатель не знает. Хорошо ещё, если это статья, а не просто пост на форуме. Вторая отсылка — к Sage Advice. Что она доказывает в тексте или что полезное о савагинах читатель может там найти? Неизвестно. Первое можно было бы показать, сделав её сноской, второе — описав подробно, как здесь, и тогда читатель смог бы определить, искать ли ему этот источник, нужен ли он ему. Итого сейчас этот раздел выполняет только одну функцию: придаёт статье наукообразный вид. Это при том, что у нас нет требования к нейтральности стиля, и вполне можно создавать статьи вроде «Широко распространённое заблуждение». Иначе говоря, наукообразный вид вводит читателя в это самое заблуждение. EvilCat 11:46, октября 7, 2011 (UTC)